terapia psicológica a Santa Claus
by Una Gatita escritora
Summary: Xmas Contest-Bella decide secuestrar a Santa Claus e interrogarlo, despues de todo ah sido una niña buena y merece un muñeco de carne y hueso.


_Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo claro, como siempre los manipulo._

_**Xmas Contest.**_

"_**terapia psicológica a Santa Claus"**_

_Contemplé con una mueca en mi rostro el oscuro cielo de la noche. El sonido del reloj era lo único que se oía; marcaba los pocos minutos que faltaban para las doce. Navidad. Y yo iba a pasar esa especial noche sola..._claro, después de que todo el mundo me cancelara, para la cena, bueno era de esperarse…el año pasado mi pavo quedo carbonizado, por culpa de mi querida amiga Alice que se impaciento y le subió a la temperatura del pavo…minutos después los bomberos llegaron a mi casa. El motivo de mi espera en el sillón de la sala, era que Santa no me ah cumplido nada de lo que le pido… ¿¡qué tan difícil es que me traiga a mi propio muñeco de carne y hueso y que este sea súper guapo!, vamos se supone es Santa Claus; este año no me fallaría de eso estaba segura, esperaría toda la noche despierta, de pronto escuche el reloj de la cocina, ya eran las doce, no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué hora llegaba ese viejo barrigón incumplido, exigía una gran explicación, esa noche la conseguiría, o dejaría de ser Isabella Marie Swan, unos extraños sonidos de cascabeles se escucharon afuera…había llegado, me apresure para poder esconderme tras el árbol que era lo más cercano a la chimenea.

–Jo Jo Jo– era su extraña risa, me asome por un extremo, vi caer por la chimenea un saco rojo y polvo, después cayó Santa, el viejito barrigón se levanto, sacudió y acomodo sus lentes, era tal y como todos lo creíamos; enorme estomago, con una barba blanca larga igual que su cabello, varias arrugas en ese rostro, el traje y bueno todo estaba en orden.

Camino lentamente por la habitación, se detuvo en la mesita, donde deje galletas, empecé a levantarme, camine por donde no me viera.

–aja– me abalance sobre él con una cuerda.

–jojojo– trate de levantarlo y atarlo, estaba muy pesado, lo deje sobre el sillón, tome una silla y me senté frente a él.

–ahora si Santa– me miro confuso– dame una explicación, quiero saber el por qué tu– lo señale– no me has traído a mi muñeco de carne y hueso–

–jojojo, querida Isabella, no querrás romper el record de niña buena– mire sus ojos cubiertos de su cabello blanco.

–¡no me importa!, yo quiero ser feliz hoy así que ¡dame a mi chico!–

–jojojo no puedes pedir demasiado–

–¡si! Si puedo tu mismo lo has dicho eh sido una niña buena y ¡merezco que me traigas a mi chico!– hice un puchero.

–jojojo– se acerco a mí.

–¡deja de hacer esa risa burlona! Ya sé que es tonta mi petición pero yo quiero a ¡mi chico!– chille

–jojojo– y dale con esa risa, bueno era Santa Claus…

–haber…dime explícame, ¿por qué te caigo tan mal? que no eres capaz de ¡traerme lo que quiero!... ¿te abandonaron en el polo norte de chiquito?– lo vi pero no dijo ni hiso nada– hum… ¿trataste de bajar de peso con la dieta de la luna?...no creo que tampoco… ¿los Reyes Magos te dan competencia y te desquitas conmigo?... ¡Bueno habla!–

– jojojo–

–¿no sabes decir otra cosa?–

–si Bella– solo había una persona que me decía así…pero él se encontraba en alguna parte de Inglaterra terminando sus estudios de medicina y haciendo seguramente una nueva vida…escuche un ruido, la persona frente a mí se había quitado la barba, era…

– ¡Feliz navidad Bella!–me lance sobre él, dándole un beso y sintiéndome prisionera de sus brazos.

–oye Edward ¿por qué estas tan pachoncito?– dije tocando debajo de su camisa.

–¿y por qué secuestras a Santa Claus para pedirle cosas sin sentido?–

–Mejor disfrutemos navidad– le dije antes de callarlo con un profundo beso, porque después de todo Santa Claus…si me había cumplido y no despreciaría para nada su regalo.

_Bueno como menciono arriba es para un concurso, que bueno, me permitió distraerme y divertirme un rato, les deseo a todos ¡felices fiestas!, ¡bríndenme un review con todo su cariño navideño!._

_**Atte: RoseBree Luna Stanner C.**_


End file.
